The invention relates to a method for setting a safety threshold that triggers the sending, by an acceleration or movement sensor device, of a safety signal that causes a safety movement of a motorized screen used as a closure or as a sunshade or for privacy. The invention also relates to an acceleration or movement sensor device for implementing such a method.